Braddock Ritsie
Introduction Appearance Personality Ritsie is mature, calm, and generally silent, only speaking when needed. She also appears to be very respectful towards powerful peope as she was usually one of the first one to respect someone higher then her, in her eye's. Ritsie has shown to be very mysterious, apparently preferring to keep to herself despite having a strong loyalty to Hanzo. However, she does show that she is a little dark. During her introduction, she quickly showed herself to be a remorseless and sadistic person. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Marksmanship Hand to Hand Combat Ritsie has been classified as a master martial artist, though the specific fighting arts she has mastered have never been revealed. Presumably, as a ninja, she is skilled in various Ninjutsu techniques such as Taijutsu and Ninja Kenpo. Even though she is known as a ninja and worked for Gakure as one, her fighting skills and techniques far surpass those of the average Gakure member. Her skills have been said to rival those of a ninja grandmaster(10th Dan level black belt or above). Psylocke has also received additional training Hanzo that vastly developed her skills in this area, Ritsie is also very well versed in the use of all Ninja weapons, stealth methods, silent movement, infiltration, concealment, escape & evasion, covert methods, Ninja espionage, and Ninja acrobatics like move's. Physical Strength Ritsie possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Agility She is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. Her agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Her natural reaction time and reflexes are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. Her body is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as flexible as the average human being's, despite the augmented musculature and its enhanced strength. Endurance Keen Intellect. Weapons Although her weapon's normally would be knive's and other harp things, her main weapon's are a pair of two "claws"; one for each middle finger attached by a chain, thats connected to a gaunlet on her wrists. Devil Fruit Summary, Deba Deba no Mi Type, Paramecia '''Usage; '''go and see. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Is a master of using this type of haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is a master of using this type of haki Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Female Category:Gakure Category:Knife User Category:Thief Category:Assassin Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Rokushiki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Stormbaron Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User